Let's Help Mother Goose!
Let's Help Mother Goose! Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! # Barney Theme Song (Going on a Bear Hunt's version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) # Hi Michael! (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # Mother Goose is eating papers! (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! (with the audio) and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and A "Little" Mother Goose) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose) # Mother goose says Help! The pages gets yikes! (Clip and audio from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1997 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Mother Goose surprise! (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! (with the audio) and Audio from Imagination Island, Barney's Great Adventure and Mother Goose) # Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose! # Barney Theme Song (Let's Help Mother Goose!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Halloween Party and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Hi Danny (Let's Help Mother Goose!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #I don't have starting cookies yet? (Clip from Any Way You Slice It (with the audio) and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Barney comes to life (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Uh-oh the cookies is missing! (Clip and audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from It's Tradition! and Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Barney Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1997 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #[[Barney I love you (Lights Off's Season 1's version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, The One and Only You, and Howdy, Friends!) #Barney I love you Part 42 (Clip from You Can Be Anything and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Barney comes to play (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Barney Says Segment (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose VHS on May 1993 - On Episode Video from Barney & Friends Release!) #And remember, I Love You! (Let's Help Mother Goose!'s version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Barney End Credits (Let's Help Mother Goose!'s version) (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation